The Librarian
by butt0n0nt0p
Summary: Sirius Black finds himself deeply affected by a new librarian by the name of Remus Lupin. Non-magical AU. Rated M for a reason - sexual content, slash, smut, language, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Just going to the library!" called Lily potter's shrill voice. Normally, Sirius Black would block out anything his best friend's annoying wife had to say – he seriously couldn't what the attraction to _women_ was all about – but this particular announcement made Sirius' ears prick like a little dog hearing the word 'walkies'.

"I'll come!" he almost yelped, leaping off the sofa gracefully while ignoring Lilly's satisfied and smug little smirk.

"What a surprise..." she muttered and once again he pretended not to notice...

****

"Why. Are. We. Walking. So. Slow?" Sirius grumbled, accentuating each step with a stomp of his foot as Lily trotted behind, trying to keep up with his long strides.

"What's the rush?" she panted though still managed to waggle her eyebrows suggestively to show him she knew _exactly_ why he was in such a hurry. The new librarian had caught Sirius' eye a month ago when Lily dragged him to the library with her. Since then he had been taking every opportunity to return to the location – that had previously been of no interest to him – borrowing books like no tomorrow which he usually never read.

As they entered Sirius gaze flew straight to the counter as always. And there he was. He had dishevelled looking ash blond hair, a straight nose, gorgeous blue eyes and those lips... Sirius felt his lower body stir as he watched those lips, god _those lips_, wrap around the mouth of a water bottle and he couldn't help but imagine them wrapping in the same tentative way around his –

"Oh stop drooling." Lily's high pitched voice brought him out of his trance – a good thing, too, as Sirius'...interest would have surely noticed soon enough. "I can already tell you're going to be no help at all. Just sit down over there and you can help me carry all my books when I've found them all," she trilled bossily, then bustled off out of sight.

Sirius picked a table that was close enough that he had a good view of the other man but also where he could stare without being noticed. He picked up a random book and thrust it in front of his face, peering over the top. His eyes raked over the man for a few minutes, the counter rudely blocking anything below the waist. Suddenly, the blue eyes caught grey and Sirius hastily moved his gaze to the page in front of him. It was a little while before he noticed something unusual about the words and his usually pale skin flushed deep red as it came to his mortified realisation that the book was upside down. He heard a soft chuckle that did nothing to quell the dull ache in his lower belly. He looked up and, as he expected, the man was staring back at him, an amused, and oh so adorable smile on his enchanting features. Sirius puffed out a rush of air in an attempt to cool his hot cheeks.

"Come on then," Lily appeared behind him out of nowhere with her arms full of books, and with her voice straining slightly under the weight she requested, "help me with these."

Sirius took the heaviest looking books from her, showing off his manliness and generosity in an attempt to impress the other man – and regain some lost dignity. The pair hauled the books to the counter and the usually boisterous, confident Sirius stared at his shoes while Lily greeted the man who had haunted his dreams for many nights now. He didn't know what had come over him, no-one else had this effect on him – usually coming onto any man who caught his eye, but for some reason this man stripped him of his self-confidence and reduced him to a shy little boy with the blink of a beautiful blue eye.

"...this is my friend Sirius," Sirius tuned back into the conversation at the mention of his own name. He looked up to see the other two smiling at him expectantly.

"Er, h-hi?" was all he managed to squeak as those curious blue orbs probed him.

"Remus Lupin" said the until now nameless man as he extended a hand. Sirius eagerly took it, holding in a groan at the warm, calloused yet still soft skin beneath his fingers. He let go before he came right there in his pants.

"Sirius," he whispered and the man nodded his acknowledgement and Sirius noticed a flicker of emotion across those sparkling pools of blue that he couldn't quite put a name to.

"See you again soon then," Lily interrupted, giving Sirius an irritatingly obvious wink.

"Bye, Sirius," Remus articulated, causing the subject of his words to let out a tiny, involuntary squeak as his pants tightened.

"B-bye," he stammered before rushing after Lily like a scared puppy with its tail between its legs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Sirius." Lily whined, as the cause of her complaint played yet another re-run of his favourite TV programme. "You've seen this one before. You've seen them _all_ before. Why can't you watch it at your _own flat_?"

"Are you two arguing _again_?" James Potter sighed as he came into the room. "I honestly don't know how two people I love so much can be so different."

"Lily's jealous because you love me more – and who can blame you? I'm way sexier!" Sirius smiled as he dodged the kick from the disgruntled woman.

"Sirius won't go home, James," she moaned, wanting some alone time with her husband – which she never seemed to get.

"Sirius, it's a Friday night. Shouldn't _you_ be out on the pull?" James thought for a moment. "Come to think of it you haven't been bragging about your sexual escapades for a while now – has someone finally stolen the impossible-to-steal heart of Sirius Black?"

When his usually quick-witted friend hesitated, James let out a huge guffaw as he realised he'd hit the jackpot.

"So who's the lucky fellow?" he teased, plonking himself on the sofa between Sirius and Lily.

"Remus Lupin," Lily giggled when Sirius didn't respond.

"Shut up," Sirius growled.

"Who?" the bespectacled man looked at his wife questioningly.

"The sexy new librarian that Sirius keeps dribbling over. Why do you think he's been so helpful with my books recently? _He-_" she poked Sirius in the ribs teasingly. "Can't keep his soppy eyes off him, can you?" she pinched Sirius cheek and he pulled away sulkily.

"So why haven't you just asked him out?" James asked, surprised that the normally forward Sirius would hold back.

"Because..." Sirius struggled. "What if he's not into guys?"

"That's never stopped you before!" Lily spluttered through her peals of endless giggles. After that the conversation deteriorated into mindless teasing and a frustrated (in more ways than one) Sirius stormed out with a huffed, "Going out. Happy now?"

****

Remus Lupin set down his plate and closed his eyes, rubbing his temples soothingly. Though he was pleased with his new job it was wrecking his social life – he hadn't got laid in ages. He sighed, glad he didn't have to work the next day and he absent-mindedly unzipped his flies making himself more comfortable. His mind wandered over the past week, in which the library had been visited several times by the handsome Sirius Black. Remus was a little surprised to feel a little blood rush south as he thought of the grey eyes brunette. The man had fascinated Remus, and not just because of his good looks. He didn't seem the bookish type, yet Remus saw him many times a week. He had looked at his library record out of curiosity and noticed the number of loans Sirius took had increased steadily from a near zero since Remus had started working there last month. Remus exhaled slowly and realised he was slowly stroking himself as he thought of the other man.

"I have really got to get out," he muttered and threw himself off the couch, reaching for his shabby jacket. Even though he really hated one-night stands he knew he really needed a good shag to stop him having perverted thoughts about handsome strangers.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OK, so this is my first slash fic. I've been reading a LOT for some inspiration so I hope this is okay... Reviews appreciated and I will try to reply to them all too. I'd love to know how I do because I really enjoy reading this type of story and would like to know if I'm any good myself I hope you enjoyed the first two chapters – at least enough for you to be reading this A/N anyway! Warning – this is where it starts to get smutty (yum!) Some nice frotting coming up for you in Chapter Three!**

Chapter Three

Sirius shook his damp hair out of his eyes as he lent against the bar of the club. He had been dancing for over an hour in the sex-scented heat of the dance floor and he needed a breather. He closed his eyes as he waited for his drink as he felt some of the heat drift off the exposed skin of his biceps and forearms.

"Sirius?" his eyes snapped open at the sound of the vaguely familiar voice calling his name. He almost keeled over when saw none other than Remus Lupin making his way toward him.

"_Is this a dream?"_ he thought to himself as he attempted to smile casually at the other man who was making his skin rise above its previous temperature very quickly.

"It is you." Remus mentally kicked himself for sounding overly pleased to see Sirius when he was barely acquainted with him. _"God I must sound desperate."_ He thought to himself.

"Remus," Sirius choked out. "N-nice to see you, here." He added the extra word as an afterthought, acknowledging the fact that Remus was here, with him, in the most popular gay bar in the area.

Remus flushed, illuminating his skin beautifully under the UV lights, Sirius took a deep breath for confidence and bravely asked, "Would you like to dance?"

Remus nodded without hesitation as Sirius put a hand on his elbow and led him to the dance floor.

****

Remus inhaled deeply as Sirius grinded on him from behind. He wasn't much of a dancer himself but this was obviously Sirius' forte as he moved perfectly with the steady beat of the music. Sirius breathed in Remus' scent as he resisted the urge to move his hands all over the other man's body, none-the-wiser that this was exactly what the other man wanted. Suddenly the record changed to a slower song and Reus turned around, staring at Sirius awkwardly. After another courage-inducing breath, Sirius placed his hands on the other man's hips and pulled him closer, gasping slightly when their crotches brushed together and he realised the same effect on Remus as the other man had on him.

"I-I need some air," stammered Remus and with that he was gone, disappearing into the writhing crowd. Sirius sighed; he'd pushed it too far.

"_God, I hope I haven't blown this!_" He thought to himself as he wriggled through the hot sweaty bodies around him.

Sirius searched outside for Remus and found him – ironically enough – through the back entrance of the club. He had his back to him and was running his long slender fingers through his soft-looking hair, breathing deep and slow.

"Remus, I –" Sirius began but the other man held up a hand to stop him. He obliged and Remus turned and took a step toward him, but he still looked like there was something on his mind. Sirius waited patiently.

"I'm sorry, I just... It's just... It's been... a while. For me. And..."

Understanding lit Sirius' features.

"Oh." He said, simply, not showing any signs that Remus' confession had any effect on him.

"Yeah," Remus shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. "Well I should go..."

"No!" Sirius almost shouted. He was so close to realising his fantasies – he couldn't just let Remus walk away. He took a deep breath. "We can go slowly," he took a tentative step towards the vulnerable-looking but no less handsome man opposite him. He place a hand on his neck, running his lithe fingers up Remus' jaw, across his cheek and into the hair that, he discovered, was indeed as soft as it looked. Remus let a light moan escape his lips and Sirius pressed his own lips to the other man's.

The kiss was slow and careful as both men held onto fast-slipping restraint. Remus opened his eyes and stared into Sirius' which were brimming with unconcealed lust and desire. With that, Remus' restraint snapped and Sirius was surprised to feel cold concrete against his back as he was slammed against the wall. The kiss deepened and became more passionate as Remus' tongue was allowed entry to Sirius' mouth. Sirius forcefully grabbed Remus' buttocks with both hands and slammed their groins together, causing deep guttural groans to emanate from both of them. Both men started frotting messily, until they found a heavenly rhythm. Sirius slid his hand down the back of the other man's jeans, squeezing a cheek before sliding his longest finger between Remus' buttocks.

"Oh," Remus whispered, it was almost a moan, as Sirius action brought vivid images of what he wanted to be doing with Sirius to the front of his brain and with that the coiling tension in his body snapped. He came hard as he rubbed against Sirius and his violent shudders caused vibrations that rocked Sirius' entire body. Sirius' constraint snapped and he bit Remus' lip hard as he rode out his release – but Remus hardy felt it. It took a few minutes for the men to catch their breath but they stayed tangled together even after their breathing and heartbeats had returned to normal.

"Oh," Sirius whispered as he saw the blood on Remus' lips as he bent his head to soothe the area with his tongue. The caring action made Remus' cock twich with renewed interest already.

"So much for not coming in my pants like a horny teenager," Remus mumbled as the warm stickiness began to become uncomfortable.

Sirius laughed. "Come back to my place and we'll get cleared up." He hesitated at the forwardness of his invitation and added, "If you want."

"Oh I want." Remus smiled at him with a mixture of desire and affection.

**A/N: So there you go! Let me know how I did, tehee J I have more chapters yet to be typed up but I'd like to know if it's worth it. I do have a plot in mind but I'm rubbish at finishing stories though I'm sure my skills will improve with the right, ahem, motivation ;) Haha, no pressure! Criticisms accepted too – I aim to please. Thanks for reading! 3 xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

After both men had had – separate – showers they sat down to some hot chocolate, made my Sirius with whipped cream and big, fat marshmallows. There was, fortunately, no awkwardness between the two men as they talked and laughed. As the hour got later, Remus reached his arms above his head to stretch as he yawned, revealing a strip of soft looking skin and a little patch of hair that trailed into the borrowed pair of Sirius' jeans that shifted loosely on Remus' slender hips.

Sirius' gaze followed the trail and Remus caught him looking. He sucked one of the large, pink marshmallows between his lips, slowly and torturously moving it around the inside of his mouth as it melted on his tongue. Sirius very nearly whimpered at the sight. Remus continued to suck, gradually getting more vigorous as the sweet, sugary treat was reduced to delicious and delectable goo; Sirius watch hungrily as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed it. He let out a very audible groan. Sirius leaned forward and crawled up the sofa until he was holding himself above Remus. The other man bit his sugary lips with anxiety and anticipation as Sirius bowed his head and licked the gooey remnants off of them, caressing them with his talented tongue. He felt Remus' response beneath him as once again their concealed bulges were brushed together.

Suddenly, Remus grabbed Sirius' shoulders and flipped him onto the floor, following suit immediately and landing eagerly on top of Sirius, straddling him. Sirius felt as if all his fantasies were coming true as he looked up at the man above him, who was surprisingly dominant for such a shy and quiet character. Remus' lowered his face, brushing their lips together and Sirius' mind went fuzzy.

"Wanted you so long," the mutter involuntarily escaped his lips, causing the man on top to moan softly.

"My God," Remus sighed, he had never been this turned on and he knew Sirius could feel it. He lifted Sirius' shirt up to his armpits and began to kiss the pale skin on his perfect, chiselled chest – paying particularly wet attention to the pert brown nipples standing taut and appetizing. Sirius moaned again and Remus worked his way lower until he was teasingly sliding his tongue just underneath Sirius waistband. He carried on teasing with both his hands and tongue until Sirius was a writhing, mumbling mess beneath him, pleading Remus to give him what he desperately needed.

"Bedroom?" asked Remus as he inched Sirius' jeans down.

"Nah," Sirius groaned. "Here. Now."

Remus was amused that he had reduced Sirius to monosyllabic speech and with that he took the whole of Sirius' impressive length into his hot wet mouth. Sirius cried out in pleasure and Remus let out a deep groan as he tasted Sirius' delicious member. He ran his tongue along the leaking slit and when Sirius bucked his hips upwards he slit a hand under his arse. When Sirius' descended he unexpectedly impaled himself on Remus' waiting finger. He let out a howl of sheer pleasure as he rocked himself between the other man's mouth and finger and when Remus added another hooked digit, brushing his prostate, he came hard into Remus' throat. The talented man swallowed every drop, relishing to new, unfamiliar flavour.

It took a few minutes for Sirius to recover. He lifted his own droopy eyelids to see Remus looking just as sated and exhausted as he felt.

"Bedroom now?" he murmured, a small smile playing on his lips. He sounded calm but his heart sped up – he didn't usually ask people to stay the night but it has just slipped out. His heart was telling him he wanted more than a one night stand, but for now he ignored it. In truth he was rather frightened of the new feeling.

"Love to," Remus whispered after a few quiet moments, looking just as deep in thought as Sirius.

**A/N: Tehe, more smutty goodness for you! This chapter was a little PWP but there is a plot, I promise! Will be updating quite regularly at the moment as I have a lot of this written down but once the writing ends I have to start making it up again so it might slow down. Also, I have another story that people want me to update and another story in my head that I can't wait to start writing. So I need motivation, people! Review, review, review my lovely ones!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"_He stayed the night?" _cried James.

"Yeah," said Sirius, trying to act nonchalant. "So?"

"Your ... _interests_ ... never get so stay."

Sirius was too afraid that a reply would come out too high and squeaky and so he just raised an eyebrow in response.

"In your bed?" James inquired.

Sirius blushed. "Well... we fell asleep, er, elsewhere, but yeah. We ended up in the bed. In the morning, I mean... We woke up ... there, in bed..." Sirius trailed off as he realised he was rambling.

"So ... how was it?"

Sirius sighed though it sounded more like a huff.

"What... you're not going to tell me. _You. _Keeping quiet about _sex_? Wow. He must have been –"

"James." Sirius said quietly, and obvious warning in his tone. His best friend stopped immediately. Sirius didn't sound irritated, though, just tired. "It was good, OK? Really, _really_ good." He avoided eye contact with the other man.

"OK," said James and Sirius thought that he'd finally dropped it, but after a few minutes he added, "And did you...?"

"For fuck's sake, James, no!"

"Oh dear," said the unsurprised voice of Lily Potter, coming through the hallway unexpectedly. "What's with the unnecessary language?"

"Sirius is being secretive about his _antics_ last night. Sirius _Black_. No Kiss and Tell. I never thought I'd see the day," James teased, greeting his wife with a kiss on the cheek. Sirius scowled but remained silent.

"Oh, I wondered why Remus blushed when he saw me today..."

"You went to the _library?" _Sirius exclaimed, jumping to his feet and going red simultaneously. "Without me?" he added in a hurt tone.

"You weren't here when I left. Sorry I didn't realise I had to bring you along every time!"

"Did he say anything? About me? Remus, I mean?" Sirius interrogated anxiously.

"I don't think there was any doubt as to who you meant, Sirius." James muttered. Sirius ignored him.

"Well, did he?"

Lily gave Sirius a sympathetic look. "Well, not exactly..."

"You mean no." Sirius sighed. The one man who he actually felt he might take things further than just one night, and he obviously wasn't interested. "I guess that's karma, then. Now I know how it feels."

"You're overreacting, I'm sure he was just busy," said James. "Give him a chance."

Lily looked uncertain, "You could call him..." she suggested.

"I don't... He didn't leave his number." Sirius admitted, his heart aching in the most unfamiliar way...

****

Remus let himself into his small but tidy flat. He collapsed onto his shabby sofa and let out a sigh of exhaustion. Many a night he would fall asleep here and not even make it to his bed only to be woken up as 6 by his alarm. He worked six days a week and twelve hours day – he needed to save up if he was ever going to get a bigger place. Tonight, though, he was wide awake. His thoughts, as they had been all day, were haunted by the handsome face of Sirius Black. Despite his exhaustion, he had still taken up the offer to do overtime today in the hope he would see Sirius, but no such luck. He still had the other man's clothes and he picked up his T-shirt and shamefully breathed in the warm, musky, masculine scent that blurred his vision. He sighed again. Last night _had_ been fun but unfortunately he had had enough bad experiences to know exactly what type of man Sirius was – he was a player. He could tell from his confidence, though it did seem to falter occasionally (but he was sure that was nothing to do with him), his well kept appearance and, most devastatingly, his absence in the library today when he usually visited so regularly. Sirius had only been visiting for that reason and Remus had been so quick to oblige – their lack of actual sex the previous night was not incentive enough for Sirius to continue visiting. He had obviously gotten all he wanted. Remus was not a no-strings-attached sort of guy – although he had needed that night to escape certain urges. Though it didn't seem to have done the trick as he still found himself rock hard at any passing thought of the brunette. He was sure, due to his talent as well as other factors, that Sirius had slept with at least twice as many people has he, and knew that there was nothing particularly outstanding about him that would ensure that he lasted any longer than the others.

"I'm just average," he said, gazing at his own reflection in his tiny telly with a bored expression.

No, Remus would have to wash his hands of Sirius Black before these sexual thoughts became feelings that weren't just based around pleasure. He hoped it wasn't already too late, though he was sure they would be easily overcome as long as he never saw Sirius again – a condition that seemed ever so likely now...


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews – sorry I haven't replied to most of them but I'm sure you'd much rather get updates than replied (if not and you believe I am being incredibly rude then please tell me because I am quite new to fan fiction and don't know if I've quite gotten the hang of the site etiquette yet ) On with the next chapter.**

**Warning: This is where it gets Sirius (tehe) Beware, rimming ahead...**

It had been too long weeks. Sirius was desperate to see Remus but his pride got in the way of his much-longed-for visit to the library. He had a deep fear of rejection – not without good reason – he just didn't understand what was going on.

Remus didn't seem the type for a one-night-stand.

Remus didn't seem the type to sleep with someone then never call them again, not that they'd actually slept together which, in Sirius' head, somehow made it worse.

No, Remus Lupin just didn't seem to have they type of personality of someone... someone...

"Someone like me." Sirius admitted out loud.

Sirius had never been affected by someone this much, not for a long time anyway.

"I have to see him," he said to himself, pushing his pride away as it warned him of imminent humiliation.

He spent ages getting ready – if he was going to be rejected he would show Remus exactly what he'd be missing in tight skinny jeans, expensive boots and a fitted black leather jacket. He spent at least 30 minutes on his hair until it was just right, and then checked the clock. 6.30.

"Shit," he cursed – the library closed at 7. He grabbed his helmet – he would need his bike to get there on time...

(Page break/situation break/time lapse/whatever.)

Remus looked at the clock. 6.45. He was alone in the library and thought he might start to lock up 15 minutes early – he doubted anyone was going to come in now. As he shut down the computer and went round his usual checks to make sure everything was in order before his boss opened up the next day, he heard a loud roaring sound from outside. It gradually got louder – as if it was getting closer and then abruptly thought just as he thought his eardrums would burst.

Then, he heard footsteps.

"Er... We're closed," he called nervously.

"Remus?" the oh-so-familiar voice asked quietly. It was the voice that haunted his dreams nightly, if without the usual confidence.

"Sirius?" he almost whispered, too scared to admit that he could just be fantasising.

"Yes, it's me. Surprised?" Sirius sneered bitterly and Remus faltered under his icy tone.

"Y-yes. I am," he stuttered and then added, "pleasantly so" as Sirius' eyes narrowed. He stalked towards Remus from the doorway, not stopping until their faces were inches apart. Sirius didn't know where this was coming from – he hadn't felt this angry or bitter before he left. Perhaps his pride was turning his hurt and disappointment into a more manly, less humiliating, outlet.

"Really?" he asked, his cold voice wavering only slightly.

"Why haven't you been to visit?" Remus asked, sounding hopelessly desperate and pathetic but he didn't care.

It didn't seem to bother Sirius either as he countered, "why didn't _you_ get in contact with me?"

"I couldn't. You didn't leave your num-"

"_Don't_ give me that bullshit!" Sirius snapped. "You could have passed a message with Lily – she's in here enough!"

"Just like you used to be! Until that night – I thought I was just a casual fling, a one night stand; you had no reason to come here anymore. You got what you wanted; I didn't want to get in your way while you were finding someone else for a quick shag – just to cast them off too!" Remus almost shouted, sounding as if he was about to burst into tears. Sirius stood there, watching Remus fume adorably, his face soothing into a devastated expression as he realised Remus could read him as easily as any one of the pages in the books that surrounded them.

"You're right. That is what I'm like. Normally. I won't deny it. But that night... with you, Rem..." Remus' heart twitched at the absentminded, fond nickname. "You have this effect on me. No-one ever interests me enough that I'd go back a second time – and we didn't even _fuck_. Sorry, I sound like such a slut. I'm no good with this romantic shit. What I'm trying to say is – I like you. More than just a..."

"Fuckbuddy?" Remus offered, chuckling. The sound sent pleasant shivers down Sirius' spine.

All Sirius could do was nod as Remus' grinned wolfishly and wound one hand around his neck, pulling him closer. Their lips met and all the tension caused by each others' absences snapped in one instant. Soon, Sirius was dragging Remus trousers to the floor, his boxers accompanying them. He turned him around and knelt down, bringing the tip of his tongue to Remus' flesh and sliding it up the crack beneath his soft, round cheeks. Remus moaned, leaning on a table in front of him for support.

"Please Sirius." He begged and Sirius responded by pushing his tongue past Remus' tight barrier and began fucking him hard, deep and fast with the small but strong muscle.

Each intrusion drew a cry of sheer pleasure from the other man, encouraging Sirius to go harder and faster, still. He reached around for Remus cock, found it, and began pumping to a rhythm than matched his tongue's sharp movements. Remus was in heaven and it only took a dozen or so more thrusts before he came hard onto Sirius's hand, his muscles tightening around Sirius mouth as he did so.

Remus rested his head on the table, watching Sirius as he licked his ejaculate off his palm and admired the view of Remus' behind. The taste of _Remus_ made Sirius arousal grow and Remus could actually see the man's jeans tighten.

"I'd like to return the favour right now," he said, pulling his jeans and pants back up, "but it's 7. I have to shut this place up."

"That's all right. I can bring you my place a gain. I brought an extra helmet. You know, just in case."

"That motorbike was you? Impressive," remarked Remus.

"Yeah," Sirius grinned. "Chicks dig it."

His joke had the intended effect of earning another sexy chuckle.

**SBRL**

The two men lay together on Sirius' bed. They lay on top of the covers, staring at the ceiling, their hands gently entwined.

"I am _so_ glad you came today."

"I am so glad _you_ came today," Sirius joked.

Remus laughed with him, "but seriously – I didn't know how much more I could take."

"You should have said something to Lily."

"I know... but I was too scared. I get shy..."

"Around girls? Funny, I got the impression you were into _men_. Don't know how I managed to jump to that conclusion..." Sirius teased and Remus poked him in the ribs, rolling himself over as he did so. He propped his head up on his elbow, resting his cheek on his palm, and stared down at Sirius.

"So... did you like the bike?" Sirius asked curiously, looking into those gorgeous blue eyes.

"Yes, it was thrilling," Remus nodded enthusiastically in response. "I was actually wondering if you would... take me to work on it tomorrow? He asked sheepishly.

"Remus Lupin. I would take you anywhere," Sirius smiled in a slightly-jokey romantic tone.

"As I would you Sirius," Remus smiled back.

"Hmm... how about you take me ... up the arse?" Sirius suggested, earning him yet another agonisingly arousing chuckle.

"Hmm... maybe. But not tonight.". "

Sirius pouted, but had to admit he was tired too.

"All right," he sighed melodramatically. "I'll settle for a quick handjob before we go to sleep..." he batted his long eyelashes a Remus, who was only too happy to oblige...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Lily Potter rolled her eyes as she heard the familiar growl of Sirius' motorbike pulling in outside, sitting where she was in the kitchen, sipping a cup of tea. She got up to answer the door before Sirius even had the chance to ring the bell and was surprised as she was suddenly being swung around by strong arms around her waist. Her head was starting to spin before she was finally released and Sirius planted a big kiss right on her lips.

"Sirius, what the...?"

"Keep your arms off my woman, Black." James warned jokily, though he looked slightly confused as to why his gay best friend was kissing his wife. His confusion was only increased as he received a big slobbery kiss on his lips, too. "What's with you?"

"I visited the library yesterday," Sirius sang happily as he flipped himself over the back of the Potters' sofa, his body taking up the entire seat as he kicked his shoes off the end. Lily tutted as she came over to tidy them away, but she was interested in the latest gossip.

"Oh, Sirius, you finally talked to Remus. I'm so pleased!"

"He didn't just _talk_ to him. Mere _talking_ would not cause this reaction in Sirius Black. You shagged, didn't you?" James said, knowingly.

"Nope."

"I knew i- wait, what?"

"We didn't shag. But we didn't just talk either," Sirius replied, waggling his eyebrows at Lily, who blushed.

"I don't want to know where your mouth has been before you kissed us, Sirius." James complained.

"No you don't. You really _really_ don't," Sirius said proudly.

"Aw, no. Don't go there," James wiped his mouth aggressively, but Lily just giggled. James tried to change the subject, "So you haven't shagged?"

Sirius shook his head. "No, but I can tell it's going to be _incredible_. Remus is _so hot_. Tell him, Lily."

"He _is_ pretty delicious," Lily admitted.

"I'm sure, but why haven't you slept with him yet?" James wasn't a fan of Sirius' wild lifestyle in which he slept with strangers on their first date (if you could call meeting someone in a club a date) and then promptly forgot their names and never spoke of them again after the initial brag to James about how much better his sex life was, not being pinned down by one person and all that. However, such a sudden change worried James even if he had been hoping Sirius would finally settle down one of these days.

"Just haven't got to that stage, yet." Sirius said, looking a little uncomfortable.

"So once you do, with that be the end of that?" James asked.

"James, don't be so blunt," Lily warned.

"Well, Sirius?" he asked, ignoring his wife.

"I hope not," Sirius admitted. "I really like him, James."

James stared down at a fidgeting Sirius, searching for any sign of a lie. After a few awkwardly silent moments, James' face broke into a large grin and he clapped his hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"Good for you, mate. You're finally moving on, getting over-"

"DON'T." Sirius almost shouted. "We agreed we wouldn't talk about it."

"OK, but I hope you know just because that bastard fucked you over doesn't mean Remus will."

"_James. Language."_ Lily insisted, this time placing a hand over her lower belly protectively. Sirius noticed this small movement and looked between his two friends in shock.

"Wait. No! No way! You're pregnant!" he exclaimed, bouncing onto his knees on the sofa.

"Yes," Lily gushed, a happy tear falling down her face. James put his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"That's _brilliant!_ How long have you known?"

"A couple of months, we wanted to wait a while, you know, to make sure." James explained.

"Well I think this calls for another kiss!" Sirius cried, leaping back over the back of the sofa. "Of congratulations! Each!"

"No! Sirius!" James cried over his shoulder as he was chased out of the room by a bounding Sirius Black.

Lily chuckled, "you are going to _love_ your uncle Sirius," she whispered, continuing to affectionately rub her belly.


End file.
